


【殤浪】 鳳脊

by stille



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stille/pseuds/stille
Summary: ※東離原作向，201之後，202之前。※重要的事講三次：不是虐、不是虐、不是虐。





	【殤浪】 鳳脊

 

 

手中握著方才驚險搶回的捲軸，殤不患旋身落下了地。雖說剩下大半，但被撕裂的邊緣呈現出的白紙一片，也只有知情者才明瞭這究竟是如何地觸目驚心。

蝕心毒姬逃得飛快，已不見蹤跡。男人深深嘆了口氣，此刻已是深夜，夙敵、往事，諸般意外接踵而至，不過短短半夜，竟是兩年以來未有之變。說不得，尚須一一思量、重新處置。

正尋思回到客棧，檢查目錄中究竟失落了哪幾把神兵，才邁出半步，卻又回過身來，半是遲疑地開口：

「……浪！」

紅衣的青年向他挪動幾步，他知道，這是表示跟上的意思。

浪巫謠總跟著他，他原不需開口。就在他身後半步之遙，不偏不倚，不多不少。

他想他確實糊塗，既然已需要開口喚他跟上，卻又毫不懷疑自己只要一旦開口，他便會遵照。

過去他們交流的習慣，總是由他開口，那人也多順著他，從不曾逼迫過他什麼。他們確實有過爭吵，無非是除惡務盡之類的種種。

兩年的時間說長不長，說短，卻也不短。記憶是最不牢靠的物事，種種的征戰殺伐，斬妖除魔，即便是早已載於典章的功業，日後更要銘於史冊，都已經像是上一世人的過去，飲下孟婆湯，便再無相干。

偏生那些瑣碎的、說來都不值提起的小事，卻如同洗血換髓一般，深入骨中，揮之不去。

他心想自己原是安逸日久，又突遭不測，心中紛亂自是不需多言。但這時並非思考此事良機，他沈吟著徵詢：

「我們……先找個地方歇息一夜，捲軸也得想法子修補。」

「其餘的事，就明日再說吧！」

魔劍被奪乃是頭等大事，即使是多嘴多舌如聆牙，此時也只是將口張了幾張，終究沒說出一句話來。

 

他跟著他回到原先寄宿的客棧。

青年兀立在房間門口，那樣的儀態姿容，就如同中夜盛放的曇花，無人玩賞，卻是幽香襲人，清麗已極，映得小小斗室蓬蓽生輝。

而床只有一張。

「……時辰晚了，你先跟我將就一下吧。」說著，男人坐在床沿，伸手拍了拍那張簡陋的木板床。

他不知為何有些遲疑。他和浪巫謠同行日久，以往從來都是同榻共眠，甚至山間野宿，也不避諱。他想言靈琵琶責罵地對，他確實是拋下了他，也誠心誠意地道了歉，他彷彿應該說些什麼卻又沒有，但青年卻只自然而然地、自發地與他親近。

 

浪巫謠只除了外衣飾物，稍做擦洗，連髮辮也未曾解開，便挪到了他身邊。

他知道這是因為初到異地，又須防範大敵，因此不將髮辮打散。他知道這髮辮樣式是言靈一族獨有，青年一向小心翼翼地打理。他知道……他還知道青年喜歡側身入睡，只因──

那原是他倆的老習慣。

他原有太多的話應當訴說、應當詢問。太多的話語壅塞了他的胸口，左手卻自然而然地撫上了青年的背脊，將色澤豔麗的三根髮辮移到一旁，輕輕揉按。

言靈一族，耳目較常人倍加清明，有時難免反倒為其所困。一次初到某地，遇上青年嫌吵，無法入睡，他玩笑般地如安撫小兒一般為他拍背，卻有了奇效。從此，這彷彿便成了他們不須言說的其中一樣默契。

翡翠色的眼眸舒服地瞇了起來。

「唉，你還是老樣子嗎……」

 

耳邊的呼吸漸漸變得綿長。

男人手下極慢，動作卻是不停。那確實是他熟悉的感覺。指尖是布面柔軟的觸感，底下是富於彈性的肌膚，還有肌膚下突出分明的骨頭。

他想，青年這些日子肯定吃得不好，否則怎麼這骨頭咯得人如此分明？

他順著骨柱，向下一節節輕輕地按壓。

眼前橫亙的兩年時光似乎都作不得數，指下的溫熱無比真實，那是活生生的記憶，不假思索，彷彿自然而然就烙印在他手中，任回憶和思緒一併由指下流出。

他驀地生出異樣的感覺。

三條骨辮，宛如三條脊骨。

是較常人更多出三倍的脊梁和骨氣。

這名硬脊梁的青年，從來都是性如烈火，嫉惡如仇，哪怕遇上的敵人如何棘手，境況再如何不利，亦只會淡淡一句：「既然如此，那就拼戰到底！」

這是羽翼豐滿，已然有著強健雙翅的鳳凰。

三倍的脊梁和骨氣，也是三倍的剛烈。少了他干涉、他不在身邊的日子裡，不知道他管上閒事的機率是否多了三倍、攤上風險的機率是否也多了三倍？

……即便他想知道，此時也無人能給他答覆。

這樣的鳳凰，卻輕易地在他手下熟睡，又有如雛鳥一般，在男人的手底拱了拱，彷彿舒服地湊近了些。

 

「我說殤不患，就算再怎麼遲鈍，我知道的你，可從來不是粗枝大葉的人！」

器物原應無心。

然而當某一個夜晚，寂寞的鳳凰在夜間深藍的屋脊上低低吟唱，如碎玉，如寒冰，琵琶木質的部分卻有一塊生生地疼痛起來。

 

「你有什麼苦衷，就說吧！」

沈默在黑暗中彈奏了無數個節拍，素來快嘴利舌的言靈琵琶幾乎要敬佩起自己的耐性。

在深沈的夜裡，只聽見睡熟的人較白日裡更加綿長的呼吸。不知過了多久，就在琵琶幾乎要放棄等待回應的時候，一道較夜色更為深沈的男聲卻忽地響起：

「他們千方百計要對付我，卻不知道，有人可以輕易地讓我心痛。」

 

 

 


End file.
